


Ascension

by Czigany



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Obsession, Possessive Behaviour, a bit of a character study, but also not really, indoctrination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Czigany/pseuds/Czigany
Summary: For her, anything.
Relationships: one-sided Kai Leng/Female Shepard
Kudos: 4





	Ascension

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving old fic; originally posted to livejournal and the fic_promptly community on dreamwidth.

He knew it was a poor way to express himself, sending taunting little notes to her whenever he beat her to a piece of Prothean tech or bested one of her old companions in battle, but who could blame him? She was exquisite, the perfect example of humanity, and even the beast in his head wanted to hold her tight and elevate her above the masses.

He couldn’t get close to her, though; that time had passed. Instead, he worked to destroy everything else she held dear so that at the end of it all only they two would be left. It would be hell on earth (and any other heathen, alien planet they had purged of life) but he had already seen hell, burning deep inside cybernetic blue eyes, echoed in his dreams. The searing glow of the galaxy in flames only made her more beautiful, shifting his allegiances even as his course of action remained unchanged.

Death by her hand was the most exquisite torture; one he would relive again and again if only to see the fierce, dark satisfaction that had lit her face. The beast in his head howled defiances even as his hand reached feebly towards her perfection. He had fallen at the feet of a warrior goddess, a willing stepping stone for her ascension, her first disciple.

Oh yes. When it was all over, he’d see her join him in hell and then… She’d be his alone.


End file.
